


【民诺】绊（全一回）

by kaihei



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihei/pseuds/kaihei





	【民诺】绊（全一回）

李帝努初见罗渽民的时候，一切记忆只残留着一个略带模糊的颔眉低首的瘦小身影上。  
那个时候李帝努随王和众位世子一同站在高高的楼台之上，即使是被年长的侍者牵着手站在了最外侧不起眼的地方，也比楼台之下衣衫褴褛低着头的罗渽民看起来地位身份高出许多。  
王让几个年纪略长的世子先行挑选自己的侍从，越是靠近王所在位置的地方，越是窃窃私语不断。站在最外侧无人问津的小世子李帝努自是无权参与这次挑选的，他只是被王遣来作为众位兄弟的陪衬看着的。虽然只有八岁，可是李帝努自然心里很清楚自己此刻虽有一个世子名讳，那也不过是个摆设罢了，自一年半前母妃家有个远亲被冠上了谋逆之罪，害得母妃一族上下诛的诛，流放的流放，最后一直高高在上的母妃受不得被冷遇的气，也撒手人寰留下孤苦伶仃的小世子一人在这险恶的宫内独自勉力生存。这一年半里小世子李帝努所见所历的一切，早就把他养尊处优的那六年多生活彻底掩埋了个彻底。  
远远看着自己的兄长们陆续下台清点挑选着侍从，李帝努轻拉了拉身侧有些走神的侍者，轻声问着挑剩下的人，会怎么样。  
会遣去各个院落做杂役。  
李帝努微微颔首，随后就任由侍者牵着手向王行了礼，跟着兄长们离去的人流离开。在下台阶前，李帝努看到侍者有些出神地盯着一个方向看，遂随着那个方向一起看去，看到的无非是管事的正在呵斥挑剩下的几个孩子的场景。  
李帝努捏了捏侍者的手，引得侍者忙低头看向他。  
“走吧。”  
一老一小走过之处，徒留一声被风吹散的叹息。

李帝努住的院落很偏，原先母妃受宠的时候，这里门庭若市，可现如今，根本无人问津。  
当然小世子李帝努也无所谓那些，王曾经问过他的意见，问他是否愿意搬去别的院落里和别的小世子们做个伴，由其他母妃照看他，但都被李帝努恭恭敬敬地谢绝了。  
因为失宠，别的兄弟姐妹们对他是什么态度，他怎会不知道？现在的院落比以前清净多了，虽然仆役少了很多，但是好在留下的都是当年母妃家里带来的老人，所以照顾李帝努也会更尽心一些。比起去寄人篱下听冷嘲热讽来说，留在这里安心读书研习会更适合李帝努的处境。  
这日放了早课，李帝努一个人安安静静抱着书本从书院里走了出来。今日因为他回答出了先生的问题，课后又被几个兄长挤兑嘲讽了一番。一直等到兄长们的母妃遣人来催促了，奚落的人群才渐渐散开。李帝努一言不发地收拾完东西，本就没人陪侍，所以独自沿着旁人不怎么走的小径往自己院落的方向走。  
“喵……”  
轻柔的一声猫叫声不知从哪个草丛里传来，让本来低头走路的李帝努停下了脚步。屏息侧首仔细聆听了一会儿，在第二声猫叫声响起后，李帝努蹲下身把书袋子扔到了一旁，小小的身板整个趴在地上慢慢爬着在草丛树荫下寻觅起来。在第五声猫叫声中，李帝努终于在一棵矮灌下找到了一只瑟瑟发抖有些惊恐的三花奶猫。小心翼翼伸手凑近，小奶猫瑟缩着往后躲，可是却似乎是站不稳整个踉跄了一下，并没有躲开李帝努探过来的手。白净的小手轻柔地摸了摸小奶猫的头，在确保小奶猫不会再躲开自己后，李帝努跪着伸出双手把小奶猫抱了出来揣进了怀里。  
小奶猫只是一味地呜咽叫唤着，在靠在了温暖的怀里后，似乎挣扎了一下便放弃了逃脱的想法。  
李帝努动作很轻地来回安抚着怀里的奶猫，生怕吓到它。  
一声异响，让本来正认真低头安抚奶猫的李帝努惊得回头看去，却看到一个年龄相仿穿着与身形不符的粗布衣服的孩子手里捧着一点干粮正站在自己身后，有些惊恐地看着自己。  
“世子殿下，对不起，如果那只猫冲撞了你，请千万饶它一命。”那个孩子忙跪在地上磕头。  
李帝努跪坐在原地，抱着小奶猫愣愣地看着这个正跪在自己身边磕头的孩子，“这是你养的猫？”  
“……是。”  
“原来有主人啊……”小世子就着跪坐的姿势挪了挪，把怀里的小奶猫递了过去，“还给你。”  
跪在地上没有抬起头的孩子犹疑着撑起身来，看到递到面前的小奶猫，又看了看毫无恶意的小世子，双手捧了过来，小心地揣在怀里轻轻拍抚着。  
“猫妈妈呢？”眼看着抱着小奶猫的孩子正小心翼翼抖着带来的一点点干粮喂着小奶猫，李帝努忍不住蹭了过去，低头看着他的动作。  
正在喂奶猫的孩子手里的动作顿了一下，没出声，小世子见他并不愿说，也不追问，只是伸出手指，轻轻戳着奶猫毛茸茸的小脑袋。  
虽然相顾无言，可是似乎有种不知名的默契，就这样在两个年纪相仿的孩子之间流淌。  
临分别前，李帝努看着跪在自己身前，正仔细帮自己拍掉身上粘着的草屑灰尘的孩子，小世子第一次有了种宫里也许是有人可以亲近的想法。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
蹲着的孩子停下了手里的动作，毕恭毕敬地行了跪拜大礼，“回世子殿下……罗渽民。”

仿佛有了个不成文的约定，李帝努每日下了早课，都会偷偷去那条秘径里等罗渽民。  
等待的时候，李帝努便会抱着小奶猫逗它玩，差不多时辰了，罗渽民总会抱着一些不尽相同的干粮来喂猫。  
时日多了，除了罗渽民一直坚持礼数要继续行礼，言语中依旧是敬语称呼着李帝努“世子殿下”外，两人更像是玩在一起很久的玩伴。偶尔李帝努和罗渽民说起早课上先生说的诗词道义，罗渽民也是听得格外认真，不懂的还会提问，这让李帝努有种自己仿佛也成了个小先生的错觉。  
院子里管事的侍者自然是发现了小世子近些日子回来的时间比以往更晚了，曾经轻声询问是否需要自己去接他放课时，却被小世子慌忙否决了。之后侍者偷偷遣人跟了小世子一回，查了他放课后的去向，听人回报后，久久不做声响。

宫里的波澜从来都不是明面上的，暗箭总会伤人于无声处。  
那天太后出行，被异物惊了圣驾。宫里上上下下各个院落的人都被唤去听训。  
小世子满心想着的还是今日没找到小奶猫，他和罗渽民约了晚些时候再去老地方看看的事，所以并没发现现场那剑拔弩张让人有些窒息的沉寂。  
太后虚弱的声音从高处传来，说出了招所有人来的缘由，路上惊扰了太后的，是当街的一只被摔死的幼猫，而太后则是想要找出那个始作俑者来。听到异物是什么东西后，小世子的心里咯噔了一下，一股不详的预感让他忍不住抬头向上看去。却听闻不远处排行第三的世子上前一步，说他曾看到大世子以摔死宫里养着的几只猫作乐，想必这事和大世子脱不了关系。  
大世子眼见矛头指向自己，自然张嘴辩解，说是畜生挡道的错，自己只是处理方式极端了点，所有的罪责应该是养猫之人的错，抓到养猫的那个人才是合理的。  
听着这无理的辩解，小世子的拳头在衣袖的掩盖下慢慢握紧。  
当庭正在争辩对峙个没完的大世子和三世子，被突然推出来跌倒在地的人给惊了一下停下了争论。把人推出来的是大世子的贴身侍从，他毕恭毕敬向太后行了礼，说他亲眼见到这个身份低贱的杂役私自在宫内养猫，这才引发了一系列的祸端，实则应是这个仆役领罚才是。  
李帝努循着那个贴身侍从的话看向趴在地上没有抬起头的身影，整个人僵在原地无法动弹。被推出来的人正是才和自己分别没多久的罗渽民。  
太后早就被两个孙子的争吵闹得头疼了，微微睁眼看了一眼趴在地上不敢抬头的瘦弱身板，似乎是个比那两个争到面红耳赤的孙子小了许多的孩子，本着吃斋念佛的心思，太后已经懒得再去计较这互相推诿个没完的烂账应该谁负责了。叮嘱着让大世子回去闭门思过三日，以后不可以杀生了，而那个养猫的奴才则是要杖责十五大板后，太后便遣散众人回去静养了。  
众人作鸟兽散，可是小世子站在原地眼睛直勾勾看着被压在长凳上挨罚的罗渽民，却挪不开脚步。侍者在一旁唤了李帝努好几声后，只能伸手捂住了李帝努的眼睛，这才拉扯着李帝努离开了继续着刑罚的大院。  
侍者捂住李帝努的手掌清晰地感觉到了小世子的眼泪滴落了下来，但是他不能放下手来，因为他知道他家的小世子殿下此时此刻，一定不愿意让自己软弱的一面被任何人看到。  
亦步亦趋，年长的侍者佝偻着背，就着捂住眼睛的姿势，引着小世子回去。

太后训话那日过后，李帝努称病卧床了三日有余。  
王那边听闻上报后，也只是敷衍地叮嘱着要让太医记得开处方看顾，多的并没说了。就王这样的态度，其他院落里的人自是更加无人过问小世子李帝努的病情了。  
第四日，李帝努终于是下了床，但是只是坐在房内并未出去。桌上摊放着这几日他落下的课业，手里抓着笔，李帝努却一个字都写不出。  
侍者轻叩门扉，声称有事向小世子回禀。李帝努也只是搁下了笔，让人进来说。  
“今日院子里新加了个仆役，特向世子殿下回报。”  
“是父王那边派来的吗？”小世子的视线并未从面前的纸张上挪开，但心思也没留半分在上面。  
“不，是老奴私自做主，去长公主的院子里求来的。”  
李帝努听到这才忍不住抬起头看着眼前已经鬓角花白的侍者，“作何解释？”  
“望世子殿下谅解。长公主院子里管事的说了，做不了杂役的仆役他们没时间供养着，准备把人抬出去自生自灭了。老奴看那孩子可怜，便求了个人情，把人给抬了过来。那孩子和世子殿下年纪相仿，等他把伤养好了，想来也能替老奴陪着世子殿下。请世子殿下放心，教育那孩子礼数的事情，老奴晚点会安排的……”  
“你说的人，可是……可是罗渽民？”小世子早就跳下了椅子，因为近些日子没怎么吃喝，脚下发软到差点跪在地上。  
“正是。世子殿下您慢点……那孩子现在还躺着休息，伤还没好透，晚点老奴置办些药石回来，等他好些了，再带他来见您……”  
“不，不用，我去看他就好。”

罗渽民本就是个八岁的孩子，被那十五板子打过之后，自然是只能天天趴在床上不能动弹的。长公主院里的几个姐姐看他可怜，轮流给他送了几次吃的和药物，可是即使这样也难逃管事苛责他无法完成每日清扫任务的事。  
昏昏沉沉不知今夕何夕之际，只觉得自己似乎被人抬着离开了阴冷的屋子。等罗渽民再睁眼的时候，就看到那个总是相伴喂猫的小世子李帝努正坐在床沿上，小心翼翼捏着手里的湿毛巾，进也不是退也不是地在自己的脸颊旁比划着。  
“世子殿下……”  
“你别动别动，好好躺着。”李帝努慌乱地把想要撑起身行礼的罗渽民给压回床上趴好了，然后小心翼翼给他掖了掖盖在他背上的被子。  
“世子殿下，对不起……”罗渽民说着突然就忍不住眼泪啪嗒啪嗒往下掉，这让举着毛巾不知进退的李帝努找到了出路，手忙脚乱地用毛巾给他擦起了眼泪。  
“别哭啊，不是你的错。都是大人们的错，是兄长们的错，你别难过啊……”小世子说着说着，自己忍不住也吸了吸鼻子，那日一直压抑着的悲伤之情一下子全涌了上来，看着眼前哭成花猫脸的罗渽民，李帝努自己也被感染到忍不住掉眼泪了。  
两个小的就这样趴在床沿上，拉着彼此的小手，抽噎地哭了好一会儿，本来只是擦汗的毛巾被两人互相递来递去地吸干了所有的眼泪。  
今日的屈服，是为有朝一日能够一雪前耻。

一直冷冷清清的偏院里，终究是热闹起来了。  
即使即将到了挑选贴身侍从的年纪，可是因为王的不管不顾，并没有人提醒过小世子是否也该准备一下挑选侍从的事情。在和侍者商量后，李帝努自己做主，让一直只是做些清扫院落杂役的罗渽民跟在自己身边，作为自己的贴身侍从。这样一来，罗渽民便也能跟着李帝努一起进出学堂和校场了。  
换下粗布衣衫，换上更为舒适的棉布衣衫后，简单用发带束发后的罗渽民看起来更精神了许多。而眉宇间透出的贵气，出门在外丝毫都不丢小世子的面子。  
时间久了，李帝努便发现，罗渽民对学堂里先生说的那些课业并不感兴趣，哪怕自己回去后单独给罗渽民解释，他也是听不进几分。倒是校场上学的课业，是罗渽民很感兴趣的内容，为此，李帝努私下和侍者商量，单独从宫外请了一个据说是武艺了得的先生回来，给两个小的进行额外的授课。  
年岁一年年增长着，当年只能两人手拉手一起哭哭啼啼互相擦眼泪的小孩子，渐渐长大，褪去了看似柔弱的稚气，已长成了满身英气的少年。  
而在世子努力顽强成长的这十年间，前朝政局也发生了许多变化。  
王因立长子为王世子，终究是引得对立派的反对声愈发明显了。朝前大世子和三世子两方人马自然针锋相对从不互相退让，而在宫内两边也在努力拉拢一切可以助力与自己的世子外家，希望能在朝前的争斗中取得最后压倒性的优势。  
作为毫无外家势力可靠的李帝努，自然也无人关注。趁着无人注意的时候，李帝努倒也是平平安安地与宫内那些刻意为之的栽赃陷害的祸端擦肩而过了。  
侍者年纪终究到了无法时刻陪伴世子的时候，更多时候只是留在院内管理内务，出门在外，都是罗渽民代替了那个时刻跟随在世子李帝努身边的位置。  
李帝努挺满意这种孟不离焦的状态，有罗渽民陪在身边，才让他有种放心交出身后盲区的安心感。入夜后，服侍李帝努更衣躺下后，罗渽民也是一如既往守在房内的床榻旁，有时候只是陪着并没有那么快入睡的李帝努聊聊天，有时候只是勉强听了李帝努的话，换下外衣后堪堪爬到床尾抱住他的双脚帮他取暖。  
李帝努无数次向罗渽民提出，两个人的时候不用遵循那些礼节，毕竟在李帝努眼里，罗渽民是如此特殊，并不是普通意义上的贴身侍从，而是比起亲人更重要的那个人。  
罗渽民也曾经想要试着放下礼节，可是在一次和年长的侍者彻夜长谈后，罗渽民再也没有了那样的想法，无论在何处，对李帝努的礼数总是最到位的。这种曾经出现过一线希望后又彻底抹杀一切可能的事情，当然让亲身感觉到变化的李帝努勃然大怒。  
那是第一次，一直克制不外露情绪的李帝努对着两个和他相处最久最亲但是对他却最恭敬的两个人大声呵斥。最后还是罗渽民跪在李帝努房外跪了半宿，才平息了一切。据那晚值夜的仆役说，更深露重的，世子殿下披衣开门而出，跪在那里宛若石化一般的罗渽民则是跪行到世子面前重重地叩谢了世子殿下的息怒。之后世子殿下似是说了什么，弯下身扶起罗渽民回房的时候，看得出世子殿下还是在生气，只是这一次又回到了他压抑不外露的时候。

许是和世子朝夕相处的一直都是那几个年长的仆役还有罗渽民的缘故，当别的世子陆续有了心仪的小姐，或是纳了通房丫鬟，李帝努依旧孑然一身，对情愫无感无知。  
每每罗渽民在学堂外听别的贴身侍从说起自家世子的那些风流史时，他除了低头不加入谈话外，更多时候是会出神地想着什么。  
“渽民，我昨天听我家世子殿下说，王在朝前说到婚配的事，你家世子兴许要有世子妃了。”  
杯中热水尽数洒在手上，罗渽民却像是失了感官一般，没有动弹。  
沉默不语地陪世子回去后，罗渽民被年长的侍者叫去屋里。当年长的侍者叮嘱着婚配旨意到了，随着那纸婚配文书一起的书册，要罗渽民一并交托到李帝努手里时，罗渽民并不想去接。是何时开始对世子有了别样情愫的？他早已记不清了。兴许是那夜在床尾哄着世子睡着后，偷偷爬到世子殿下身侧，用手指描绘世子睡颜的时候；又兴许是那日发带散落后，世子殿下笨手笨脚地执意要亲自帮自己束发的时候……十年多的朝夕相处和点滴回忆，早就让罗渽民开始惧怕起自己内心的越发渴求的欲望。对世子殿下的礼数，是罗渽民给自己划下的最后一道界限，只要不去跨过那个界限，他就还能继续做好世子殿下的贴身侍从，他就还能继续陪着李帝努，看他偶尔露出无所顾忌的笑容。  
当罗渽民把所有文书和书册双手呈递给李帝努的时候，李帝努没出声，也没接。两人无声地僵持了许久，当罗渽民感觉到手里一轻，埋头躬身的他闭上眼挡住了所有随时都会冲出的情绪。  
“你先出去吧。”  
李帝努的声音暗哑，让罗渽民离开了房内，在他合上门的那一刻，李帝努感觉自己和罗渽民好不容易构建起的世外桃源一隅，似乎在瞬间就被轻薄的几张纸给摧毁殆尽。  
生为世子，又是一个无依无靠无半分势力的世子，何来自己做主的选择权？  
自以为是的桃源仙境，终究只是自己的黄粱一梦罢了。

王给李帝努选的良配是一名刚晋升将军家的小姐。  
明面上王想要扶持并没有站在任何一队的李帝努，让他产生第三股势力与朝堂上的两位兄长抗衡，实则暗地里王意欲拉拢这名将军站在自己这边，避免未来出现两位世子为争王位而出现逼宫的可能性。  
其实到底选谁和将军家的小姐婚配，王并不在意，王在意的只是那个人必须无依无靠容易摆布，而一直看着中庸不出类拔萃的李帝努，仿佛就成了王心中的不二人选。  
婚礼准备工作在有条不紊地进行着。  
这日喜娘送来了新做好的喜服给李帝努试身，试过后恭维了世子好一番后，领了打赏钱就走了。  
送走喜娘后，罗渽民依世子的吩咐，去找来两根红烛后，进入房内的那一刻，就被眼前身着红色喜服背对着自己的世子给惊艳到了。  
“把红烛点上。”  
罗渽民并不知道这些时日不愿与自己多言语的李帝努此刻为什么有愿意开口了，只是依照命令点上红烛，摆在了案几上。  
立在世子身后，只能看到背影，罗渽民也只有此刻才敢无所顾忌地用视线痴缠在李帝努身上。世子殿下似乎又长高了许多，肩膀也宽了，衬着这身喜服，看着特别让人痴迷不能自拔。  
“渽民，我要成亲了。”  
“是的，殿下。”  
“成亲后，渽民还能在床边陪我入睡吗？”  
“殿下，成亲后，会有世子妃陪殿下入睡……仆只能在房外陪侍。”  
“可是我不要什么世子妃。”李帝努终于是转过身了，转身那一瞬，他自然没错过罗渽民那仿佛要流出无限情愫的眼神，只是再定睛看去，他已经颔首让人再也无法捕捉到更多情绪了，“只有今晚，也只要今晚，就当是我最后一次任性了……就当今晚，是我的大婚之夜。”  
是什么时候，有双温暖的双手用红纱蒙上了世子的双眼。  
又是什么时候，罗渽民小心翼翼捧起李帝努的脸，凑近到咫尺。  
更是不知何时，两个身高相仿的少年唇齿相依，只是简单的碰触在一起，没有了更多的变化。  
十指紧扣的两人久久不愿松开手，也不愿睁开眼。如果黄粱一梦注定要醒，那希望今晚的一切是梦境最后值得回忆的点滴。

罗渽民和衣抱着李帝努在床上躺了一晚没有阖眼睡去，而红烛滴下的泪，似是替两个互相依偎不愿松开彼此的少年留下的遗憾。

最终，那场本该顺利进行的婚礼，没有如约举行。  
只因新娘子突然暴毙家中，世子妃的离世，让那纸婚约书成了废纸。世子还没来得及高兴，就被勒令闭门思过等候王的责罚。  
而替世子殿下出门探听讯息的罗渽民自然是错过了近卫封锁世子院落的那一切变故，而离了宫后，罗渽民才从市井间听闻了多少不利于世子的言论。传言准世子妃的离世是被人刺杀的，而刺杀之人则在准世子妃身边留下了蛛丝马迹，那些证据直接就指向了宫里的世子殿下李帝努。罗渽民当然知道这一切都是栽赃，但是苦于势单力薄无依无靠的李帝努此刻是无法辩驳自己这么做有什么好处，为了证明世子的清白，罗渽民只能想尽办法在宫外找到相关的证人，证明世子的无辜。  
而想要陷害世子于不仁不义的始作俑者似乎也想到了要摧毁一切证据。当罗渽民在追查到最可能知道真相的那个证人住址后，赶到他家的结果，只是满目疮痍和遍地尸骨，翻找尸体上是否留下最后线索之际，有一群来收尾的黑衣人刚好撞见了罗渽民。一番缠斗后，侥幸逃脱的罗渽民懊恼地发现呆在宫里太久的结果，就是空有傍身的武艺，却不能帮助世子更多。那日年长侍者叮嘱罗渽民，罗家前生也是侍奉李帝努母妃本家的家臣，可惜那次连带罪责中罗家一并罹难，只留下罗渽民这根最后的独苗了，秉承罗家家训，为了维护李帝努，罗渽民自是拼尽自己性命，也在所不惜。也是那一日之后，罗渽民更加坚定了要护李帝努周全，哪怕是自己这样起不到多大作用的侍从。  
在降服尾随自己的黑衣人后，罗渽民终于是听到了幕后黑手下一步的动作，怕是要假借将军为女复仇的名义，趁乱杀了世子殿下。  
废了黑衣人武功后，罗渽民顾不得去思考更多方案，他只想着要赶回去救出世子，救出李帝努，便什么都顾不上了，全力往回赶。  
宫内的暗潮涌动从不停歇。  
该夜静到连树叶吹动，都仿佛是扰乱神经的嘈杂声。李帝努倚窗而坐，手里紧捏着之前作为婚嫁彩礼的一柄鸳鸯剑。  
今夜注定不安生，只是不知道，还有没有可能见到那人最后一面了。  
刺杀一触即发，好在院落里的仆役本就不多，都提前被世子遣走了。而之前守在院落外的近卫似乎是收到了什么旨意，对院落内即将发生的任何异响都会充耳不闻，这是一场明摆着的谋杀。  
等到罗渽民赶到的时候，已经有几个黑衣人被击毙在地，而剩下五个正围困住受了伤的世子殿下，准备最后一轮绞杀。  
眼看着眼前的世子殿下的衣襟上沾上了鲜血，罗渽民的眼中杀气越发浓烈，大喝一声趁黑衣人不备，夺下手中剑割断了他的喉咙。而后一番缠斗中，剩下的四个黑衣人自然也难敌罗渽民杀红眼的手腕，尽数倒下。  
搀扶住摇摇欲坠的李帝努，罗渽民哽咽着说着“殿下，对不起，对不起……应该早点回来的，对不起……”  
“渽民，带我离开这里……”伤势不重，只是连着几晚不敢阖眼睡去的李帝努此刻因为一番打斗和失血，已经感觉到疲惫不堪了，所以当罗渽民把他背在背上后，他便再也不想任何事的阖眼睡了过去。此刻哪怕有人杀了他，他也甘愿了，因为，罗渽民回来了，对于李帝努来说，无论发生什么都无所谓了。

摇摇晃晃的一路，到底睡了多久，李帝努已经不记得了。  
只是仿佛梦境里有些东西缥缈不定，却又如此真实。  
满天飞雪中，一人蒙着面纱，手持鸳鸯剑，与十几个黑衣人缠斗不休。黑衣人的杀招，招招都是向要害去的，而舞剑之人的身形让人如此眼熟，和自己平日里习的剑法如此相似，躲开了一次又一次的致命伤，击倒了一个又一个近身攻击的黑衣人。只是越到后面，越显疲态，终究面纱被挑下，“李帝努”的脸亮在了众黑衣人面前。只听黑衣人首领一声，“杀！”剩下的人狠招尽出，更是不留余力地攻向了“李帝努”……  
在剑捅进心窝前的那一刻，李帝努被惊醒了。  
捂着狂跳不止的心跳，李帝努缓了好久，才平息了自己的呼吸，环顾四周，发现自己是坐在一辆马车上，而颠簸感则是马车在跑动着的缘故。  
撩起车帘想要询问罗渽民行程的时候，李帝努却警觉地抓起身旁的佩剑递在车夫脖子上，这一举动吓得车夫差点摔下马车。  
“你是谁？和我一起的人呢？”

李帝努千万次咒骂自己怎能这样毫无戒心的睡去了。  
那个最不会背叛自己的人，这一次，竟然忤逆了自己的意思。  
罗渽民背着李帝努潜出宫后，便用所有盘缠帮李帝努换了身不打眼的衣服，雇了个老实巴交的车夫，租了辆马车，把人安顿好交代了去向后，便换装易容带走了鸳鸯剑中的一把，骑马往反方向跑去。  
追杀世子的人马从来都不只是一拨人，既然世子会成为损害当朝势力的新助力，那么所有当朝势力的受益人，都不会放过眼前这块任人宰割的鱼肉。  
权衡再三的罗渽民，决定以身试险引开那些要谋害世子的人，之后再回去寻找世子殿下，带他浪迹天涯离开这个吃人不吐骨头的牢笼。当然，如果自己还有命留着的话……

一剑当胸而过，已经耗尽一切力气的“李帝努”单手握住自己的佩剑，一手捏着刺在自己胸口的长剑不愿松手。  
“呵，世子殿下，都这个时候了，你还硬撑着这口气有什么意思？主上说了，你早点死了对所有人都好，反正你父王也不过是拿你作为一颗制衡你兄长们的棋子罢了，这世间再也没有人会在意你了。殿下你还是早点去黄泉之下与你那死了多年的母妃一族团聚吧！”  
“杀了我……还会有其他棋子……”吐出一口鲜血后，“李帝努”露出渗人的笑容，“我错……就错在……不该生在李家……”  
黑衣人自然无心听“李帝努”在那里说下去，他还赶着回去复命，尤其此刻这条官道上尸横遍野，身受重伤的自己是最后的幸存者，等会儿若是有人报了官把事情闹大了，估计自家主上这边的势力便会暴露于天下。用力抽出被“李帝努”紧握着的长剑，看着他倒在血泊中渐渐闭上了眼，而他身上多个剑伤上都是血流不止后，黑衣人用衣袖擦了擦长剑上的血珠，直接转身走了。  
等世子骑马赶到的时候，他整个人是从马上滚落在地的，看着不远处那身熟悉的衣衫，李帝努连滚带爬着前行到了“李帝努”面前。用手努力压着胸口还在流血的致命伤，李帝努把人紧紧搂在怀里不愿意松开，一开口的哭腔再也藏不住他憋了一路的悲恸，“渽民，渽民啊……渽民，你别睡，你醒醒……为什么不跟我一起走啊，渽民……渽民啊！”  
被紧紧抱住的人皱着眉动了动，却最后只是艰难地睁开了眼。  
只是抬起手去抹掉李帝努脸上眼泪这样简单的动作，罗渽民此刻都做的如此艰难，但是想要碰触他，想要告诉他，别难过的心情却也是如此迫切。  
当有些微凉的指尖碰到脸颊的那一刻，李帝努愣愣地紧盯着罗渽民的嘴看，虽然听不到他发出的声音，可是他却看到了他想和自己说的话。  
“帝努，别难过，我会保护你。”  
第一次，抛开了礼数敬语，第一次，罗渽民喊了自己的名讳，可也是最后一次，在这无声的呼唤中，罗渽民闭上眼再也没有了心跳，一切归于了静止……

“扑哧——”一声并不美妙的声音响起，惊得远处的飞鸟悲鸣着飞远。  
罗渽民手里握着的鸳鸯剑被李帝努握着当胸刺穿，衣襟上不断染红涌出的鲜血，顺着剑身滑落，最后滴落在罗渽民的胸口。  
忍着痛和流逝的气力，李帝努用尽最后一切的力量，抱紧了已经冰冷的罗渽民的尸体。  
你若离去，生亦何欢，死亦何哀？

-完-


End file.
